twentythirteenfandomcom-20200213-history
Siobahn Butler
Abilities First Ability She is an empath with talent in emotional manipulation, with animals as well as various races. Will not work on others with the same gift, Aliens, Vampires, Werecreatures, Veil Crossers, or any creature that has blocking capabilities. She can only use it with beings that are in visual distance. They MUST be able to see her. The duration of the trance depends on how high their natural tolerance is. If they are human or animal, it can last up to a couple of hours. For Zombies, Magus, Possessed, or Human's with Abilities it will last only a few minutes after she stops concentrating. Also, her skin turns almost transparent the longer she goes with an enthrallment. It is hard to deal with this ability. It allows for warning on dangerous situations but it often changes how she really feels on any given situation. It is hard to not be overtaken by their emotion. If they are angry she must really fight to stay calm. If they are sad, it's very difficult to not get depressed. The worst part is if they are very sick, Sio can even begin to display their illness. Second Ability She can see the past and some of the future. The psychic ability came with the gift of empathy. Sio can see what made them feel the way they do or what they are nervous about. Usually no more than what is directly connected with the emotion. This gift truly exhausts her. It's emotionally taxing to the point of physical illness to see what many have been through and really feel their pain. It is also hard to know what is to come and can never tell them the outcome of the situation because she only knows the situation as they do, no more. It is extremely dangerous to use the gift for an extended period of time. It can even weaken her immune system and she becomes more susceptible to diseases. Biological Profile http://i1208.photobucket.com/albums/cc378/siobahnbutler/wikipic1.png ''Appearance She is 6'1 and weighs 110 pounds. Sio has soft ebony hair that she wears up in 1950's style's. Her almond shaped eyes change with her emotions. They will be purple when calm and happy, black when angry or scared, and green if I am amorous. She also had a breast augmentation which is why she is a little curvier than other Sidhe. Personal Belongings A picture of my family pre-shift. Personality'' Siobahn is a survivor. A woman who knows what it takes to get through the day to day grind with a smile. She has experienced hardships and still exhibits the will to go on. She will do whatever is necessary to protect herself and those around her. She can be quite sarcastic at times and this really gets her into trouble with those that do not get a dry sense of humor. She is a beautiful woman and she uses that to her advantage. Sio does not tolerate being berated. She is MORE than a pretty face and will not hesitate to show someone that. She can be quite arrogant at times and self assured. At the same time, that arrogance only covers her deep insecurities of her own worth. She is a strong believer in nature. It is nature's course that has landed the Earth in the quagmire it is in now. She believes that we are all cancer's on this planet and should try to protect it instead of destroy it. Sio is a firm believer in herbal therapy and all its applications. She believes that one can only get so much from nature without replenishing what we have taken. She does believe in higher deities, but does not believe that they are above the Earth itself which gives beings such as herself sustenance for life. Sio believes we are made from the Earth and not some cosmic atom composition. Of course, life is an open highway and beliefs are always subject to change. History Siobahn was born and raised in the hills of Kentucky. Succored and taught by the moutains and melody of the wind. Her family had been Irish-Americans that had been in the country for thousands of years but descended from Kings. She did not know her father growing up and was raised by her Grandparents. Her Papaw died when she was 24 and her Mamaw died shortly before the shift. She was married to a wonderful man and had three beautiful little boys. All of them died very shortly after the shift. Sio's husband was killed while trying to gather food by another human. Her children were picked off one by one by terrible monsters that she believed had at one time been vultures. She spent nearly a year in her home that was deep in the mountains. Siobahn survived on trapped animals, berries, and thankfully had been taught to can and keep a garden since a child. Sio hadn't seen another living person in that year's time. It was then that she decided to leave to a more habitable location. She chose New York because she knew that it was the city that never slept. Surely, there were more survivors there. Sio had learned though, that she had a gift. A way of making people feel the way she wanted them to feel. She first learned this with animals in the woods. When Sio would trap an animal for food, she would soothe them through the transition from life to death while she took this life away. She didn't really know how she knew what it was she was doing and thought she was insane for awhile. This was until she had been trapped in a bus depot ladies room. There was man in that room and Sio could read what he wanted. He wanted to hurt her in very unmetionable ways. It wasn't sexually. She was referring to a sadistic inclination to cut out her heart and eat it! She remembered those animals she had killed for food and took herself there. Sio was only trying to ease her own transition but instead the man calmed. He even smiled lightly, edged toward the bathroom door and escaped. It was then she had an inkling of what she could do. Siobahn arrived in New York. The city was even more than she thought it would be while sitting beside an oil lamp and looking through the pages of an old Cosmo magazine. The lights were so bright they hurt her eyes. The smell of the decay on the street though was not good for her senses. Sio didn't have any money to her name and had used what little jewel's she had for the bus fare. She was walking the streets, fully prepared to take shelter on the downwind side of a dumpster. A dirty newspaper blew up her my face and it was of job advertisements. She quickly scanned and found one for dancers. Sio knew how to dance. In fact, her husband used to love watching her shake her hips. She decided that she didn't have anything to lose. She went to the address and slept out back until auditions the next morning. Sio went in to audition and her nerves almost killed it for her. Until she remembered the gift and made the human choreographer love her moves. She had a job and they let her stay in the dressing room until she saved enough money to rent a place. Sio doesn't really know what she's doing here, only that she had been drawn to this city and is now trying to survivie. Relationships Allies *Freya Enemies *None yet... Time Line *September 19, 2014 - Travels to Atlantis to begin rehearsals for a re-opening at Golden Paradise Resort. *September 6, 2014 - Meets Benjamin Caldwell in a run-down bar in New York. *August 4, 2014 - Arrives in New York. *August 7, 2013 - Children are murdered by mutated wolves. *March 20, 2013 - Husband is killed while hunting for food. *December 21, 2012 - Great shift occurs. Trivia *Loves Mexican food. *Practices typing cherry stems in her mouth. *Is double jointed. *Sings in her car to heavy metal music while driving. Category:Characters Category:Factionless Category:Metahumans